


I Saw Mikoto Kissing Tatara (Underneath the Mistletoe Last Night)

by alicialeila



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Fluff, HOMRA Christmas party, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicialeila/pseuds/alicialeila
Summary: HOMRA Christmas fluff.
Relationships: Suoh Mikoto/Totsuka Tatara
Comments: 12
Kudos: 64





	I Saw Mikoto Kissing Tatara (Underneath the Mistletoe Last Night)

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas & happy holidays, Mikototsu folks!
> 
> My nanowrimo fic isn't ready to be posted yet, so I hope you'll settle for some silly Christmas fluff instead.
> 
> <3

**I Saw Mikoto Kissing Tatara (Underneath the Mistletoe Last Night** )

  
  


Anna rolled over in bed. She was sleepy and warm, on the cusp of falling asleep, but she couldn’t quite. Maybe, she thought, it was because she’d had one too many sugar cookies tonight. Tatara had slid her the plate of freshly-baked cookies all night, and they had been so warm and sweet, shimmering with red sugar sprinkles, that Anna hadn’t been able to resist. “It’s Christmas Eve,” Tatara had whispered, like that meant she could do what she wanted. They’d had a Christmas party tonight, bar HOMRA decorated with pretty, sparkly garland and a tree covered with red ornaments. 

Anna had never celebrated Christmas before she came to live with Mikoto, and she still doesn’t quite understand why they do now. When she’d asked Tatara, he’d grinned and said, “We should always take the opportunity to have a party!”

“But Christmas is tomorrow,” Anna had said. 

Tatara had stroked Anna’s hair gently. “Then we can have _two_ parties.”

So they’d eaten the sweets Tatara had made, and exchanged small gifts. Tatara has put on some music, and the HOMRA boys had tried to sing along, even though they didn’t know the words, increasingly off-key as the night went on. Mikoto had sat on the sidelines, like always, quietly watching, but Anna could sense that his red was warm and happy, and it had soothed her, too. 

Perhaps that was why now, Anna didn’t want to fall asleep. She could still feel that happy red glowing downstairs, even though the party had dwindled. She always liked to see Mikoto like this, so she rolled out of bed and snuck her way to the top of the steps that led down to bar HOMRA. 

From the top step, she could peer down into the bar and get a clear view of Mikoto and Tatara sitting at the bar. Rubbing at her sleepy eyes, she was about to get up from her perch, satisfied with her quick glimpse, until Tatara leaned over to kiss Mikoto on the lips. Anna tilted her head curiously. She knew what kissing was, of course; Honami used to kiss her on the forehead before bed, and princes kissed princesses in her storybooks all the time. But, innocently, she wondered, which was this? 

Climbing back into bed, she let Mikoto’s red envelope her like a soft, warm hug, and told herself she’d just ask Tatara about it tomorrow.

🎄

The next morning found Totsuka at HOMRA, mixing pancake batter, humming one of the Christmas tunes that he couldn’t get out of his head. He was making enough to feed all the HOMRA boys, because there was no doubt they’d be wandering over this morning in search of food. They probably should have all just slept over so they could have enjoyed the morning together, but Totsuka wouldn’t complain, since the privacy meant he could have alone time with Mikoto.

Totsuka himself had slept on the couch last night. He had fallen asleep curled into Mikoto, and had woken up alone, to a blanket keeping him warm instead of Mikoto’s furnace-like heat.

The first to arrive was actually Kusanagi. “Morning,” he said, shrugging off his coat, cheeks pink from the cold winter morning. “You sleep here last night?”

“Yep,” Totsuka said casually. “Just fell asleep.”

“Right.”

It wasn’t that they were hiding the new state of their relationship. It was more that everything had progressed so naturally that they’d never really talked about anything, including when or how to tell everyone.

Kusanagi poured himself a cup of coffee from the pot that Totsuka had already prepared, and clapped Totsuka on the shoulder in silent thanks. “Anna not up yet?” he asked, taking a sip from his mug.

“No, not yet. I expected her up earlier than this, but I guess she did stay up pretty late last night.” Totsuka had red and green food coloring ready for Anna’s batch, because he thought she would enjoy a festive design. 

The boys trickled in after that; Yata and Fushimi came in not long after Kusanagi, bickering about something or other, with Kamamoto trailing behind them. Eric was the last to arrive, quietly sliding into the booth beside Kousuke.

Finally, the stairs creaked as Anna led a sleepy Mikoto down by hand. Totsuka’s heart fluttered as their eyes met, so he quickly looked down to focus on his batter. He wondered how it was possible for someone to give you butterflies when you’ve known them for years.

“Morning, Anna,” Totsuka said cheerfully as she took her usual seat at the bar. “Are you hungry?” She nodded weakly, and Totsuka noticed that she was staring at him intently. He was long used to Anna’s peculiar moods and behaviors, and he knew that he would probably just have to wait her out. He slid her plate of festive pancakes in front of her and asked, “Everything okay?” She hesitated, and then nodded again. Totsuka considered her expression; she didn’t look upset, exactly, just thoughtful. “Okay,” he said, digging into his own plate. “You know you can tell me, whatever it is.” 

Anna set down her fork, her face almost comically serious. “Tatara,” she said quietly, “why were you and Mikoto kissing last night?”

Totsuka almost choked on the bite of pancake he had just swallowed. He expected there to be a chorus of shocked gasps and confusion, but nobody had even looked up from their own plate, and Totsuka, relieved, thought that maybe nobody had heard her question. He met Mikoto’s sleepy eyes and then cleared his throat. “It’s Christmas,” he said with a forced chuckle. “There was mistletoe above us!” He pointed vaguely to the garland hanging above the bar. “It’s bad luck not to kiss when you’re standing under mistletoe.”

He patted himself on his back for the steady delivery, and internally fist-pumped when Anna merely nodded with a quiet, “Oh.” He thanked the gods for the gullibility of children, even one as intelligent and mature as Anna.

But then Yata made a noise of protest, slamming his fork onto the table. “Eh?” he said, mouth still full pancake. He swallowed, then said, “Then how come I’ve seen you kiss in HOMRA before we decorated? Right over there?” he pointed at Totsuka’s favorite couch, where he took most of his naps. Yata was grinning, and Totsuka felt a stab of betrayal.

Fushimi, sitting beside Yata, snickered. “And outside, too, when you go on ‘smoke breaks’.” Fushimi made air quotes.

Totsuka sputtered, but then Chitose piped in. “Or that time we were walking home and you said you had to stop at the convenience store, but I saw you kissing in an alleyway.” He chuckles. “Classic.”

Totsuka hadn’t noticed that Kusanagi had stepped out of the room, but when he came back in it was to Totsuka’s gaping mouth and a room full of laughter. “What are we talking about?” he asked warily.

“All the times we’ve caught Totsuka-san and Mikoto-san kissing,” Yata replied, and Kusanagi didn’t even bat an eye.

“Ah.” He grinned. “One time, we went to the movies, and I went to the bathroom, and when I came back they were making out like teenagers. I didn’t know what to do, so I went to get popcorn and hoped they’d be done when I got back.”

Everyone chuckled at Kusanagi’s story, and when Totsuka looked over at Mikoto, he was sipping his coffee, seemingly unbothered by the fact that they’d long been found out. After he’d willed his heart rate to slow, he said, “If you guys already knew, then why didn’t you say anything?”

“We were waiting for _you_ to say something,” Kusanagi said.

“Right.” Totsuka bit his lip. He was strangely touched; that was almost respectful, he thought. “Well, I guess this is us, uh, _saying something._ ”

Kusanagi smiled, and then he turned to Yata. “So who won, then?”

Totsuka blinked. “Eh?”  
  
Kamamoto pulled a folded paper from his wallet and opened it up to scan its contents. “Fushimi,” he said. The boys all groaned, and Fushimi smiled smugly. 

Totsuka watch as everyone got up to hand Fushimi their cash. “You guys…” Totsuka said in disbelief, then he pouted. “None of you deserve pancakes,” he said petulantly. “You’re all on the naughty list.” Internally, he was making plans for revenge against them all.

Everyone chuckled, and Totsuka heard Mikoto laugh beside him. The sound warmed him, and even Anna was smiling contentedly, no longer looking so serious. This, Totsuka thought, was why he liked celebrating every holiday he could, because it was an excuse for them to all be together like this. 

  
  
  


(Meanwhile, Anna was thinking that Tatara hadn’t really answered her question, and so maybe she should ask Mikoto, instead.)


End file.
